Tattooed Heart
by orangekae11
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a lenghty discussion about Dean's pentagram tattoo and it changes their relationship. [Destiel] [DeanXCas] [MxM] [Slash] [Friends to Lovers]


**A/N: **This was just a random story to get me back in the writing scene again. Still, I hope you guys like it. I'm still new to writing for Destiel, so I hope you won't judge me to badly .-. I hope you like the fluff and adorableness that I had so much fun writing. Much love!

**Tattooed Heart**

"_I wanna say we're going steady, _

_like it's 1954, _

_No it doesn't have to be forever_

_Just as long as I'm the name_

_on your tattooed heart"_

—_Tattooed Heart _by Ariana Grande

Castiel didn't know what to make of Dean's tattoo. He understood the logic behind it and that it would off him protection, but he didn't have to _like _it. He didn't like how Dean had to go to that extreme to protect himself because of what he did. Inking his skin for _protection_. Castiel was becoming to understand humanity a bit more, and had a decent amount of knowledge on them, but he didn't understand _his _human. Castiel sometimes felt like he would never understand Dean Winchester, the man that he raised from perdition, lost his Grace for, and integrated with humanity without complaint. He rebelled and wiped out many of his brothers and sisters for Dean. He confided with Dean, experienced new emotions with his human friend, and there "Profound Bond" only grew stronger.

When he became human, it was the first time Castiel actually saw Dean. His face, his bright green eyes, his broad chest, strong stature, and the loyalty and love he held for everyone he cared about. Castiel was surprised to see such a rough looking man to have such bright and incredibly beautiful soul, but he expected it just by Dean's voice. Castiel could actually look Dean in the eye and see his turmoil and understand why this man was to be protected and saved. Dean didn't believe he was worthy of being saved and that he was the one who had to protect everyone close to him so that they could live their lives. Especially when it came to Sam Winchester.

Sam with his kind and unashamedly expressive eyes and compassionate smile should have never gone through what he had to, and yet there was still so much good in him. Sam didn't see it, but he used his compassion for others to help with their hunting. Castiel had come to love the Winchester brothers, and became a part of their family.

Of course, Castiel would always favor the green-eyed Winchester and nothing could change that.

Which was why he was thinking about all of the things he adored about the Winchester in question, and why he was so upset about the black ink on his chest, over his heart. Dean had a towel around his waist and was still damp from the shower he just took his. Beads of water were still dripping from his short hair, and his skin flushed pink from the overly hot water.

Castiel was in his corner, respecting Dean's 'personal space' and waiting for his friend. Although his curiosity was about to interrupt the comfortable silence. Castiel still wasn't sure if asking Dean about the tattoo was appropriate, but his friend had remained quite patient with him.

"Dean, why did you get your tattoo?" Castiel finally asked.

Dean looked up after he finished zipping and buttoning his jeans. He looked at his chest, and sighed. "Carrying charms is a bit of a hassle, and can get lost," he explained.

"Did it hurt?" Castiel continued.

"It hurt like a bitch," Dean said.

Castiel looked at him confused.

"Yes, Cas, it hurt a lot?"

Castiel nodded, "Was it worth it?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"I see," Castiel said, understanding.

Dean didn't like to believe in Destiny or Fate, he believed in Free Will. Castiel did too, and he understood that certain precautions could be taken in order to promote Free Will. Castiel still didn't like the tattoo though.

"Plus, girls like it," Dean added, a flirty smirk on his face.

"Why do women find tattoos attractive?" Castiel asked.

"Tattoos are usually associated to being rebellious, dangerous," Dean answered.

"You are dangerous," Castiel agreed.

"Thanks Cas," Dean said, pulling a t-shirt over his head after finishing putting on socks and his shoes.

"I do believe I meant that as a fact, not as a compliment," Castiel corrected.

Dean looked up at him strangely, "Cas, do you not _like _the tattoo?"

"No, I do not, Dean," Castiel answered honestly.

Dean remained quiet for a few minutes, "Why is that?"

"I believe tattoos should be inked onto your skin because the mean something to the person getting them, not because of wanting to protect themselves."

"Who says the tattoo doesn't mean something to me, Cas?" Dean asked.

"It is a tattoo of a pentagram to prevent being possessed, Dean," Castiel said.

"Exactly, I do care about not being possessed by a demon," Dean said.

"It seems as if you do not understand what I am trying to say, Dean."

"Maybe you should explain it a bit better then," Dean replied.

"When I was away from you, I met someone who had tattoos all over her body. I could point to anyone and she would give me a reason, or a memory, of why she got it. She had an explanation for everyone, and it all came from sentiment. You do not possess this same value, therefore, I do not like your tattoo."

"You don't like my tattoo because it's not…sentimental?"

"That is what I just said, Dean."

"Cas, it was necessary," Dean said gently, his hands running through his hair. He wiped them over his face, and looked at Castiel.

"Losing my Grace and wings were necessary, but I do not like it," Castiel remarked.

Dean stared at him, and looked down, shame and guilt clear in his expressive green eyes. Expressiveness only shown around Sam and himself.

"Cas, look, I'm sorry," Dean started.

"Do not be. It is merely fact. Sometimes I wish I had my Grace so I could remove it like I did for Sam," Castiel said.

"You dislike it that bad?" Dean asked confused.

"Indeed," Castiel said.

"Dean! Cas! Come on or else we're going to eat without you guys!" Sam yelled at them.

Castiel stood up, "I do require food."

He left the room and a very confused Dean.

He made his way to where the rest of his "family" was and picked up a plate. He piled on the food and had taken his seat when Dean finally entered the room. He piled his plate up as well and took a seat next to Sam. Comfortable chatter filled the room and soon Castiel ignored the conversation he had had with Dean. It was not important anymore, he had spoken up about his dislike for the tattoo. Dean couldn't do anything about it anymore.

After dinner, Castiel helped clean up along with Dean. Washing and drying the dishes was an easy task when split up. Sam helped store the left overs and left the kitchen to the two friends.

"Cas, if Sam were to get his tattoo back…would you have told him what you told me earlier?" Dean asked quietly.

"No," Castiel answered.

Dean inhaled sharply. He stabilized himself by placing both hands on the edge of the bar and gripping tightly. He looked down, his eyes closed, and shaking his head. A self-depreciating smirk was on his lips. He opened them and looked at Castiel. Castiel frowned, "Are you okay Dean?"

"Cas, do you not like the tattoo because you _like_ me?" Dean asked.

"You are my friend. Of course I like you," Castiel answered.

"Dammit Cas. Do you like me more than just a friend?"

"I do not understand," Castiel answered.

"Cas, friends don't just get upset about their friends having a certain tattoo and then questioning their motives about it."

"I apologize, I did not meant to offend you."

"You didn't offend me, Cas. I'm just confused. Remember when I asked about Sam and his tattoo? You said that you would not care and you guys are friends. But, for whatever reason, you care about me having my tattoo and that's why I'm asking you if you have more than friendly feelings toward me," Dean explained.

"Oh."

"Not the answer I was looking for, buddy," Dean said.

Castiel peered up at Dean unabashedly, inspecting Dean over. "You are attractive, and I do like your eyes and how they show the emotions and your souls turmoil. I used to like that the most about being an angel and your friend, I had access to your deepest emotions and as a human I have to rely on your eyes. I like you for your compassion and loyalty, and for trusting me. I guess I do like you more than just a friend. I guess it's our Profound Bond that till works despite me being a human."

Dean watched him, "Oh…kay."

Castiel looked up at him, "You are conflicted. Why?"

"Jesus Cas, don't you understand the gravity of what you just admitted to me? For humans, it's kind of a big deal when you confess your admiration for someone beyond the friendly!" Dean said in a loud whisper.

"I was unaware," Castiel answered.

Dean scrubbed his hands over his face, "Remember when Sammy told you about Jess? What did you see?"

"I saw that Sam loved her very much, and that he mourned her death for a very long time, prohibiting himself to seek out other potential relationship. I also saw how Jess' heaven included him in it. Why?"

"Cas, when people declare that they like someone more than just a friend, they typically have those emotions. You just confessed that, do you feel any of those things that Sam felt?" Dean asked.

Castiel was quiet as he tried to work through Dean's question, and came to his conclusion, "It appears I do."

Dean nodded, "Yep, awesome, angel-turned-human just confessed his very human emotions to me about liking me. Normal, right? Completely normal. Definitely normal. I'm attractive. Women are appealed to me, no reason the opposite sex doesn't feel the same way. Totally cool."

Castiel frowned, and was about to say something when Sam walked into the room, "You guys are taking forever."

Dean spun around, "Sammy! Hi. Yeah! Cas and I were just um, talking."

Sam looked at Dean and then to Castiel.

"Dean is having a 'crisis' Sam," Castiel deduced.

"What? Why? Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"Cas," Dean warned.

"It appears he is conflicted with my more than friendly feelings toward him." Castiel admitted.

"_Cas!_" Dean groaned.

Sam grinned, rolling his eyes at his confused friend and embarrassed brother. "Dean, remember Dr. Sexy."

Dean turned to glare at his younger brother, "Guilty pleasure, Sammy!"

"Was it? Nobody who's completely heterosexual obsesses over a main, male character like that," Sam concludes.

Dean glares at him, "I like women."

"And Cas." Sam concedes.

"Sam."

"You're Cas-sexual, and there is nothing wrong with that," Sam said.

"I do not believe 'Cas-sexual' is an actual sexuality. There is asexuality if that is what you are referring to. I do not need to fornicate if that is your preference, Dean." Castiel interrupted.

Dean groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Don't worry Cas, Dean here is just working through his little crisis. He is a very sexual creature, no need to worry about that. Why don't you come with me so Dean can sort everything out, okay?" Sam explained gently.

"Okay," Castiel agreed, setting his towel down and following Sam out of the kitchen.

Dean watched as his annoying little brother and his bluntly honest best friend left the room. He turned to stare at the water in the sink, before finishing up his chore without Castiel's help. He id have some things to work out, and being alone did help the idea of being with Cas seem a bit more agreeable. Dean seemed to prefer Cas's company more than anyone, the only person beating him out being Sammy.

Dean made his way outside and looked at the sky as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He stood there and thought about everything that could go possibly right and wrong with this dilemma of his.

After an hour, he heard the quiet footsteps approach him. He tensed just a bit, recognizing the familiar sound. He stayed still and silent as he waited for his friend to step beside him, donning his familiar trench coat.

"Dean," Castiel greeted.

"Cas," Dean replied gruffly. He cleared his throat, coughing a bit.

"I am sorry for causing you conflicting emotions, but I cannot apologize for feeling the way I do," Castiel said.

Dean looked at Castiel, and smiled a bit. Just a corner of his lip turned upward. "Thanks for the honesty."

"That is all I ever try to be," Castiel said.

"I know, Cas," Dean said.

They stood in silence, and Dean had a slow, yet abrupt revelation. Castiel was created for a reason. He used to be a soldier, and then he volunteered to raise Dean from perdition, and then to assist him, which turned into full on rebellion and extinguishing his kin because of him. Dean couldn't see more of a sacrifice for someone than Castiel has shown him. Castiel handled his humanity so well, even though he should be angry. Cas may have lost his actual Grace, but he was graceful—most of the time—with unsuspecting circumstances.

"I've never thanked you, Cas." Dean said, breaking the silence.

"You have shown your gratefulness many times," Castiel said.

"I haven't shown you my gratefulness for being honest with me. Thanks for telling me you didn't like my tattoo."

"Why are you thanking me for that?"

"Because, it gave me an actual reason to think about our relationship, and how it goes beyond just our bond," Dean said awkwardly.

"I do not understand," Castiel admitted.

"Cas," Dean said gently, turning to face the other man, guiding him to do the same. His hands slid down Castiel's shoulders and to his hands. He squeezed them gently, the touch electric and tingling with the left over Grace that hadn't been completely removed from his body.

Dean liked to play himself off as a womanizer, but truly, Dean was a hopeless romantic whenever he was with someone he cared about. He knew that the only person to ever understand and keep up with his life style would be Cas. Cas already did without complaint. Cas never made him choose. Cas always _understood_.

"You've always been there. Always a constant. Whether it's our bond speaking or not, I want you to be mine for a really long time because this," he paused to gesture between themselves, "could actually stand a chance of working out. This could be the only successful relationship I might ever have, and I don't want to waste that because I've never been with a man before."

Castiel smiled a bit at Dean, "I plan on being here for a while, whether I regain my angelic nature, or if I am a human. I will continue to be here for you."

It wasn't a declaration of love, but it was a promise Castiel intended to keep until they could declare their love for each other.

It wasn't long before that declaration was made. Of course it came after Dean explained what a relationship meant; touching intimately, expressing their desires to one another, confiding to one another, and being honest and truthful no matter what. Dean also explain how much of a "stubborn bastard" he was and that sometimes Castiel needed to force him to talk. Castiel could be forceful, and very persuasive.

It was a couple years down the road, there relationship still functional and full of love that Dean made an "impulse decision." Sam had chastised him about it, but his opinion didn't matter. Although his younger brother sure was great at making him feel a bit unsure of what he did.

They had returned to the motel, Sam in his own room and Dean and Castiel in their own. Dean locked the door behind him when he saw Castiel at the table on the laptop. "Find anything?" Dean asked.

"No. Did you discover anything?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing. Either this is just some prank, or we read into it a little bit too closely." Dean sighed.

"You and Sam were gone quite a long time. Usually you would have been back an hour and a half earlier," Castiel commented.

Dean looked away guiltily, "Yeah, sorry, um. I have reason for that, promise."

"Dean?" Castiel asked curiously, standing up. He was much better at gauging his lovers behavior and expression.

"Look, don't freak out, okay? Just. Sit on the bed." Dean gestured, taking Castiel's arm and nudging him to sit on the bed.

"Okay Dean," Castiel replied, humoring his lover.

Dean pulled off his leather jacket, his flannel, and his t-shirt. He wasn't facing Castiel, but he looked down at the raw skin on his chest, directly located just above his heart. His skin was raised with new ink, delicate letters that formed "Cas" with delicate, but large black angel wings framing it. Dean bit his lip before he turned around. "I got a tattoo."

Castiel's blue eyes searched for the new piece of ink, and his eyes widened when he saw that the ink on his upper chest. He stood up to inspect it, "That's my name."

"Yes," Dean said softly.

"You have my name above your heart…with my wings," Castiel further deduces.

"Of course," Dean said gently.

Castiel's fingers traced over the sore skin, soothing it with his gentle touch. "I love you," Castiel murmured, his lips pressing down on top of the tattoo and kissing it gently.

"I love you too, Cas…do you like it?" Dean asked, just to make sure.

"I love it, Dean, but why?" Castiel asked softly.

"I know how much you hate my pentagram tattoo, and I love you and I just want you to see this tattoo and know the first tattoo I got that was based on sentiment was because of you, and hope that it makes up for the protection one," Dean said softly.

Castiel smiled, a small one, "Thank you."

"Mhmm, now look at me," Dean murmured.

Castiel did as he was asked and looked up at his lover of four years. Dean bent down and kissed him softly, "You're my angel," he said gently.

"You're my hunter," Castiel repeated, kissing Dean back happily.


End file.
